Birthday extravaganza
by niki92286
Summary: Its Birthday time and the Yugioh cast is all invited.lDrop on in and wish the lucky girl, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
1. The party begins

Birthday Extravaganza!  
  
Nikuki was a brown haired girl from Okinawa .She was now 17.She couldn't believe that 17 years had already come and gone. Most of her life she had lived in Domino city and had gone to Domino High school. There she had meet her best friends.Her very best friend was yugi.She had the biggest crush on him since she was a a mere eigth grader. She had lived only 5 houses away form yugi. He was the person who had tought her how to play duel monsters .She had never worked up the courage to tell him her feeling though ,so she tried to forget it most of the time. Now she sat in her living room waiting for her friends to arrive. Today was her birthday and they were going to have a party at her house suddenly a knock came from the front door. Nikuki stood and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Nikuki! Happy birthday!" Said Yugi  
  
All 7 of her best friends stood in the door way: Mai ,Tea, Bakura,Yugi,Tristan,Joey,Serenity  
  
"Let's party!" Said Joey.  
  
They made there way inside and turned on some music the guys lingered in the living room as Mai, Tea, Serenity, and Nikuki went to get the food fixed and ready to eat.  
  
So, Nikuki, Your 17 now.Any plans for the future? Asked Mai  
  
Well I've always wanted to get a really cool car. I can actually get one to drive now!" Nikuki said excitedly.  
  
Nikuki pictured herself in a purple convertible with a guy in the passenger seat, the funniest and cutest guy in the world..Yugi.  
  
So where do you want this to go? Asked Tea, Breaking her train of thought  
  
"Oh, I guess there." she pointed at the counter top.  
  
When they finally had all their food ready they started snacking' and they cranked up the music. Hours went by then it was time for the traditional party stuff: Gifts and cake!  
  
"Time for gifts! Yelled Tristan  
  
"How about cake first"  
  
"Is that all you think about Joey?  
  
"Uh..Yeah.Duh"he said mocking Mai  
  
"Don't even try to mock me JOEY Wheeler!  
  
Joey suddenly tried to hide behind his sister, leaving serenity to take Mai's blow.  
  
"Guys!!!! "Everyone turned and looked. The yell had come from Bakura who was normally the quietist of the group," its Nikuki's Party let her decide." He ended calmly.  
  
"Lets do .gift's first"  
  
A groan came from Joey, apparently he was STILL hungry.  
  
They brought the gifts all into the living room and they formed a circle around Nikuki. She opened each gift one at a time. She got a make-up box from Mai, A diary from Tea, A gold necklace from Serenity, and a card with $20 in it from Joey and Tristan .She hadn't noticed that there wasn't a gift from Yugi in the pile. After gifts they had their cake. Joey was most pleased that it was a 3 layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Soon it was time for the party to end her parents had told her that she could only have the party at their house while they weren't there if she promised to end it at sundown. Sundown was fast approaching a no one was in a hurry to leave. Suddenly a knock came once again.  
  
Nikuki rose from her seat and walked to the door. She opened the door with suspision. There stood Seto Kaiba dressed in his very best on her door step.  
  
"Kaiba!?" She said surprised "Uh..want to come in?" 


	2. Admitting true feelings

Kaiba walked over the thresh hold and surveyed the people in the house. They all stared at him.  
  
/Why did Kaiba have to show up!?/  
  
Nikuki this is for you. He handed her a small box. She shook it lightly then removed the lid. She peeled of the cotton layer hiding the gift within.  
  
"Keys?"  
  
"You'll need them to drive a car wont you?"  
  
"Y-You.You got me a car?"  
  
"Look outside" He said calmly.  
  
Everyone besides Yugi ran to the window to peer outside. There on the other side of the street sat a Purple-Blue convertible.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed," that's.That's Mine?!"  
  
"If you want it but-."  
  
"Of course!" She said cutting him off.  
  
"I do need to speak to you.Privately first though"  
  
"Oh, Ok. Um, everyone I'll be back in a second."  
  
She motioned for Kaiba to follow her outside. After the door was shut Kaiba spoke first  
  
"There's a catch to this car. Nikuki, you can have this car if-  
  
Suddenly the door swung opened.  
  
"Nikuki, the kitchens on fire!" Yelled Mai  
  
Nikuki ran inside following Mai and leaving Kaiba standing still outside.  
  
The window curtons had fell and hit a candle and caught on fire. She graved some rags and tried to get the fire out. Luckily they stopped the flames and had it out within minutes.  
  
"Oh my," She said as she surveyed the damage.  
  
Nikuki, can you come here for a second?  
  
Sure she walked into the now deserted living room everyone else was now in the kitchen cleaning up the fire mess.  
  
"Nikuki have to tell you something before I lose the chance to. I love you!" He embraced her and their lips joined. "I love you Nikuki."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I love you. I was always so scared to tell you. I want to know how you feel.  
  
"I love you too. I was worried if I ask you you'd turn me down."  
  
"We've wasted a lot of time then haven't we?  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did"  
  
A yell came from the kitchen .Both went to find out what happened.  
  
"My hand, my hand!" yelled Tea  
  
"What's wrong!?"  
  
"She touched a hot place and I think it burnt her!" said mai, "Serenity get some ice out of the freezer and put it in a bag."  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
The bag was placed on the burn wound making it feel somewhat better.  
  
"Thanks" Said Tea to everyone who helped.  
  
"Nikuki?"  
  
Oh Kaiba You wanted to tell me something didn't you? Ok Lets go back outside then. Teas are you going to be ok?  
  
"Yeah, should be", Nikuki nodded in compliance and followed Kaiba back outside.  
  
"I was saying that there's a catch to this car. Nikuki I.I like you and I was wondering if you'd."  
  
What  
  
"Please don't interrupt me this is hard enough already!"  
  
"Sorry." She said rather dejectedly  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you.But I was trying to say that I like you and I want us to go together as...a...a couple."  
  
"Uh."She realized then that she had a problem. She could either have a cool car with Kaiba or no cool car and Yugi.  
  
: I've liked Yugi for the longest time and now we can actually be together or there's Kaiba he was there when those people tried to..:  
  
The memory brought fear to her face making Kaiba worried  
  
"What .what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just remembering something that's all.Kaiba I-I don't know what to say I-  
  
"Say yes" said Kaiba in a pleading way. He had noticed that she was using the signs she normally did to turn guys down.  
  
"Kaiba, I can't.I'm sorry"  
  
: What did I just do?!:  
  
Fine! Keep the car it was one of our extras anyway!" He walked away and pulled out his phone within seconds his limo pulled up and he got inside. Nikuki watched as he left. A solitary tear ran down her cheek 


End file.
